I love you, Aidou sama
by Cheerry
Summary: One night, Aidou gets a letter from Kaname saying he wants to meet him. What does he want to talk about? How will Aidou react?  One-shot, rated T just for safety.


**So, I was in class and this idea came into my mind. My first fanfic EVER, so if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry! Anyways, on to the story: **

_** * ~*~*~*~* I **__**love**__** you, Aidou-sama *~*~* ~*~*  
**_

Aidou was waiting in the gardens after reading that letter. _Is he really coming? _He looked at the letter. _"For Aidou" _was written on the front of it. He read the letter once again.

Meet me in the gardens near the fountain. I want to talk to you. But, come alone. I will be waiting for you at 2:00 AM.

Just one more thing: Sorry, Aidou.

-Love,

Kaname

Aidou looked at his watch. 1:40 AM. _He should be here in 20 minutes… _He thought.

_Why did he want to meet me? _The blonde wondered. _Why at the gardens? And at 2:00 AM? I don't even know what he was sorry for…? _

The minutes flew by. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when a black-haired figure got behind him. Not even when that figure took a red rose from the ground near him. He was only aware of the boy's presence when the brunette whispered on his ear.

"Hey, Aidou." He recognized the voice instantly. Kaname. Was it already 2:00? Aidou froze. "I'm glad that you came." Kaname's voice tickled his neck. He blushed. Kaname aways did this to him. He made Aidou nervous, even if no one knew if it was on purpose or not.

Kaname moved to stay in front of him. _What do I do now? _Aidou asked himself. "H-hey, Kaname." He shuttered.

"Aidou…" The brunette was playing with the rose he had on his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"But what for, Kaname-sama?" The blond half asked, half wondered.

"For not treating you right. For always being so cold and distant to you ." Kaname looked at the ground. Aidou saw something in his eyes… Was it regret…? "Aidou, I know I've not been acting right with you and the others, but…" His voice faded.

"But?" Aidou was astonished. Kaname was being so sincere and… Awfully cute.

"Do you remember what you told me when we were younger?" Kaname asked, the slightest blush across his face.

"The 'I hate you'?" Aidou asked, his blush coming back.

"No, the other thing… Remember?" Kaname asked, a little embarrassed, his blush darkening a little.

"Yes." The blue eyed boy answered , his blush a lot darker now.

"I know you may not feel the same way anymore, specially because of the way I have always treated you, but… I love you, Aidou-sama. I didn't want to admit it, so I always acted distant near you, so you wouldn't notice, and…" Kaname stopped talking when Aidou put a hand on the side of his face tenderly.

"Don't worry, I still love you." Aidou said, with a sweet smile, still blushing.

Kaname leaned in, his lips inches from Aidou's. He sneaked his arms around the blond's waist and closed the gap between their lips. Aidou shot his eyes open in surprise, but ended up relaxing into the kiss. The blond then put his arms around Kaname's neck and started playing with his hair. The red rose, by now, laid on the grass next to them. Kaname licked Aidou's lower lip, asking for entrance. The blons allowed it, moaning softly at the touch of his tongue.

Kaname then started pushing Aidou back, unaware that there wasn't any wall behind him. Aidou tripped when they got to the fountain, making both of them fall into it.

"Ahhh!" The blond squealed.

Then, Kaname started laughing. Aidou was surprised. _Is he really laughing? _He thought. _It's been so long since I last heard him laugh…_

In fact, Kaname didn't laugh openly like that ever since their childhood. At least, not in front of Aidou.

"What is it?" The brunette asked, still laughing a little, noticing the boy's thoughtful face.

"Nothing, it's just that I have never seen you laugh since we were childs…"Aidou said, putting some wet hair out of Kaname's face.

Kaname said nothing and just smiled at him. He got up, and offered a hand to Aidou. He walked to a nearby tree and sat down, pulling Aidou on his lap.

"Kaname-sama…"

"Don't be so formal with me, Aidou-kun." Kaname asked, smiling lovingly at him.

"O-okay, Kaname-san"

"It's still formal, Aidou-chan."

"S-sorry, Kaname-kun" Aidou said, now blushing a light pink.

"That's better." Said Kaname, a teasing smile on his face. "What do you want to do now, Aidou-chan?"

"Wanna go back to the dorm?" A mischievous smile was now on the blond's face.

"Sure." Kaname answered, his smile widening. "Wait here a second." Kaname said, putting Aidou on the ground, as he seemed to remember something.

Kaname went back to the fountain and picked the red rose he had left on the ground, then went to the bushes, taking more roses to make a bouquet.

When he came back, Aidou was playing with a little greenish stone that seemed really familiar to Kaname.

"That stone seems familiar…" Kaname wondered.

"Oh! Kaname-sama, I didn't notice you were there."

"Aidou-chan? I don't like it when you're this formal to me."

"Ah! Sorry Kaname-kun, I forgot!"

"It's Okay, Aidou-chan" Kaname said, laughing a bit at the boy's rushed words. "But where is this stone from? It seems really familiar to me…"

"Remember that day I was with a lot of stones like this one?" Aidou asked.

"Oh! So it's one of these?"

"Well, it's the one that fell, and you took it for me."The blond said, blushing.

"You kept it?" Kaname asked, a little surprised.

"Yes." Aidou said, looking at the ground.

"Here. It's for you." Kaname said, showing him the bouquet he had just harvested.

"Thank you, Kaname-kun." Aidou said, taking it. "The flowers are really pretty." Aidou said, smiling as he looked at the bouquet. He then smelled it. "And they have a delicious fragrance also."

Kaname took his hand, smiling. "So, let's go Aidou-chan?"

"Sure." He said, as both of them went back to the dorm.

"Hey, Kaname-kun?" Aidou suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Kaname looked at him.

"I love you." Aidou smiled.

"I love you too, Aidou-chan."

**So, for some strange reason, I really liked how it turned out. But I want to hear your opinions! If you like it, don't like it, think it's shit, plese review, so I can know how to improve it!**


End file.
